The 5th of September
by somethingaboutthemoon
Summary: "THE WHOLE WORLD DOESN'T WANT A PIECE OF YOU MALFOY!"  "I beg to disagree." Then I remembered back to fourth year when I saw him shirtless for the first time and wanted to jump on him, annoyingly, he may have a point there.


**The 5****th**** of September**

**Rated M**

**Scorpius & Rose**

**Summary: "**Hi, my name is Scorpius Malfoy, I use blackmail to sleep with girls and I thrive off ill gotten gains" "Scorpius Malfoy, you are beyond annoying, learn some social protocol! THE WHOLE BLOODY WORLD DOESN'T WANT A PIECE OF YOU!" "I beg to disagree."

* * *

><p>5th September- Seventh year<p>

Scorpius was the type of guy everyone wanted, I mean you couldn't get through the entire seven years at Hogwarts without having at least one dirty fantasy involving the infamous blonde and some limp celery. I was the exception to this rule, the anomaly if you will, or so I had thought. I had convinced myself of this in fourth year when I saw him shirtless for the very first time and wanted to jump on him, Scorpius Malfoy was very attractive, but I was very stubborn; I couldn't fancy the Malfoy boy and therefore I wouldn't. This, I told myself, is why I was in my current predicament; my back flush against the cold stone wall, my skirt hoisted around my stomach and my legs wrapped firmly around his waist, and as I screamed his name in pure bliss I asked myself, how it was until now that I'd never dreamt about shagging Scorpius Malfoy?

* * *

><p>2nd February- Sixth year<p>

I was with Adam, and when I say with, I don't mean at it like bunnies with, I mean we had been together for a considerable amount of time and had pretty much remained inactive in the bedroom department, not that I minded, as much as I loved Adam, I wasn't in love with him. He was tall and dark haired with brown eyes, he had a faint smattering of freckles on his nose and a smile that said, 'I'm here for you baby.' He wasn't the most attractive boy ever but when you are me, you can't afford to be that shallow. Now I hear your disgust at that sentence, I'm not one of those girls who needs reassuring that they are pretty every step of the way, it was about five months ago that I first started getting a weird feeling, I would see a guy and instantly wonder how chiselled his abs were under his cloak or how soft his lips might feel against my neck, I was totally losing my focus so I decided I needed to fix my problem; I decided I needed to man up and get what so many other girls my age had. I wanted a boyfriend. Enter Adam.

* * *

><p>20th September - Sixth year<p>

I was walking to the library after a long day of boring lessons, I didn't know what was wrong with me but I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything, I blamed it on lack of sleep, but whatever it was, because of it I had to make up lost lesson time under an invisibility cloak in the library.  
>I settled myself into a comfortable corner and began on the pile of books I had stacked up next to me. Just as I fell into the amazingly colourful world of multicoloured frogs and flashing reindeer, I heard a noise from the table no more than a metre away from where I was sitting. There appeared to be no-one there, but they didn't call me smarter than my Mum for nothing, I knew that right now I was the sole possessor of an invisibility cloak in Hogwarts school so unless, on the off and very rare chance that I was mistaken, someone has used a disillusion charm on themselves in order, not unlike me, to do a bit of late studying.<p>

"Hello? Who's there?" I whispered before my instincts could stop me, it was not my fault though, I had grown up in a house full of Potters and Weasleys, I was well within my rights to be suspicious. The person must have been momentarily stunned as they let their book smack down on the table, encasing the outline of their figure in dust,

"Fuck," they grunted and straight away I recognised the voice,

"Malfoy?" I squeaked, forgetting about the need to be quiet for a second as I too was invisible,

"Weasley? Is that you? Thank Merlin, I thought it was- never mind, where are you?"

"By the pile of books," I whispered, my voice returning to normal pitch,

"Nice charm," he commented, "I can't see you at all,"

Then I don't know why, but something about his voice made me open up and want to let him know the secret I had sworn the Weasley vow never to tell a soul. I pulled at the cloak and it fell over my shoulders and landed softly the floor on the floor with a silent swish.

I cast a nonverbal counter curse to his disillusion charm and smirked at his gobsmacked face. With his harsh, emotion free eyes boring deep into mine, I shrugged,

"Taadaa! Why, what were you expecting? I'm crap at charms."

And in the space of two seconds, my arch enemy already knew my only two secrets that were worth keeping. And I gave them to him. WILLINGLY.

* * *

><p>12th October - Sixth year<p>

This charade with me and Malfoy had been going on a week now; we would arrive at the library, sit down and not say a word. Sometimes it felt like he was looking at me, every now and again I would shiver and goose bumps would cover my skin but every time I looked up, he was mid staring contest with his Arithmancy text book. Scorpius stayed most nights in the library, and I stress the word most; last night he didn't show, not that I was worried about him or anything but I made a mental note to ask him tonight, I planned to disturb the silence just before it became too comfortable and we both got lost in our separate novels.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius, where were you last night?" Now I was the Hogwarts brain, I had no past experience of social courtesy and I was about as subtle as a blunt knife. Straight to the point gets you a whole lot further a whole lot faster than doing a Mexican jig around the ivy bush. At first he looked a little taken abackamused at my deadpanned facial expression and detached question but that was soon hidden as he seemingly with ease covered the obvious display of emotion with a heartless chuckle and a snide,

"I didn't know you cared Weaselette."

Believe me, neither did I.

I hmpft'ed and put my hands on my hips whilst he tilted his head to the side and licked his lips ever so slightly, I noticed his eyes considerably darken in colour making his skin even paler by contrast.

"Why don't you sit down, Rose?" he asked, his voice husky and deep, deeper than before.

"I'd rather stand," I replied curtly

"Suit yourself, I just thought..." he looked me up and down, a without a doubt Malfoy through and through smirk, it stunk of disgust and held the air of patronisation. I had to give it to him, he won on the most colourful smirk front, "...that maybe your innocent ears wouldn't be able to take it."

I felt my cheeks blush crimson and I willed it to go away,

"Right well... I have studying to do Malfoy," I said, slightly flustered as I tucked a stray strand of my unruly hair behind my ear in the hopes that he wouldn't notice, which of course he did and, like I would have done, he took advantage of this moment as I stupidly left my guard well and truly down.

He stood up and walked round the table, closer to me, I stared at his feet, watching and every step he took. As he neared me I concluded he wasn't about to stop so naturally I backed up, stopping as my back met the cold metal structure of an empty bookshelf. I shivered. He grinned at the evident look of worry crossing my features and continued to advance until he had boxed me in, his arms gripping the shelf behind me, his body not touching mine, instead just mirroring the contours. With one finger on his right hand he pressed under my chin to tilt my face up towards his.

"Tell me Rose, have you ever been kissed?"

I nodded frantically, unsure of where he was going and why I was reacting to him in this way, I was normally confident and assertive, but this, I suppose was not a routine I practised daily, unlike my patronus or potion making, I was definitely the amateur when it came to human contact.

"Did you...enjoy the experience?" he whispered huskily

"...I...I can think of better moments," I stuttered and inhaled deeply, taking in his scent; pine trees and aftershave.

He tilted his head to the side as if impersonating a confused puppy before once again throwing me the Malfoy smirk and snorting under head breath, "Oh Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie," he shook his head whilst repeating my name,

"Don't call me Rosie," I said at an attempt to level the playing field but it came out all wobbly like I was losing my balance.

Gathering my senses that hadn't been overpowered by his aromatic scent and body heat that was radiating between our bodies one by one, I ducked under his arm, the only clear escape route, and made to leave.

"I bet I could change your perspective on the whole kissing thing Weaselette, once I win a girl over and stick my tongue down their throat; they practically beg me for _more_," he let the resounding sounds of the 'r' sit on his tongue longer than necessary.

I felt my body shudder.

Boy was it hot in here.

"Sod off Malfoy, you ever stick your tongue down my throat and I will be sure to hack it off in your sleep,"

He chuckled to himself and shook his blonde head of deliciously tug-worthy hair, "Everybody has a right to their own opinion Rose," he said assertively before adding, "Even if it is the wrong one."

* * *

><p>13th October- Sixth year<p>

I was outside the potions classroom waiting to talk to the Professor quickly before class began, hence my arriving ten minutes early when I could have been outside enjoying the last of the Autumn sun or catching up with Al, I hadn't spoken to him properly in a long time. So you would understand my annoyance of course when I arrived at the classroom to find, people already in there, my annoyance however dwindled when I realised the inhabitants of the dust filled room; Scorpius Malfoy and his buffoons.

"She was sitting on the cold stone floor, naked, her hair splayed out in every direction, crying for me to take her there and then,"

This horrific statement was followed by cries of;

"WOAH MATE!"

"WHO'D HAVE THOUGHT IT?"

And

"SCORE MATE YOU ABSOLUTE DOG!"

I was about to walk away, too disgusted to listen to the rest of their male banter but then I distinctly heard my name,

"...Weasley coming along?"

"She's mine before Christmas,"

"Mate, that's poor, Christmas break is like in...one...two... and a half months away, I challenge you to screw her before Halloween."

He paused before replying slowly, "Challenge accepted, although I have a feeling this one might take a while to crack."

Ok, now I wanted to puke.

* * *

><p>Today was the day I made a Weasley vow with myself NEVER to sleep with Malfoy. He is a dirty rat bagman slut and he breaks girl's hearts for a living. The thing that scared me most though wasn't Malfoy, it was the fact only one Weasley vow had ever been broken before and that was by me when I was presented with a trustable voice and a need to share what should never have left my Uncle's hands. I wanted to cringe away into a dark corner and reside there until after Christmas, maybe then would he leave me alone in exchange for some other girl that he and his mates had set their sights on.

* * *

><p>24th August - Summer of Sixth year<p>

Merlin Malfoy's lips tasted like candyfloss and butter I thought as he attacked my neck with frantic kisses, I was at the Malfoy Mansion. In his room. On his bed. Under him. Merlin my father was going to kill me if he ever found out about my little summer escapades.

His hands tangled in my hair as our clothed bodies rubbed against each others, his arousal was clearer than mine but they were both equally pressing. His body bucked against mine as I wrapped my jean clad legs around his waist and lifted my hips up to meet his thrusts. I decided I really liked Malfoy.

* * *

><p>11th February- Sixth year<p>

"I HATE YOU SCORPIUS MALFOY!" I screamed, throwing the contents of his bag at him one by one, feeling the hole he had created start to patch up slightly every time he flinched in pain when something especially heavy or pointy hit him. He made no effort to dodge the bits of stationary I was pelting at him; he just stood by the empty teachers' desk grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW SOMEBODY COULD BE SO HEARTLESS AS TO JUST BREAK UP A PERFECTLY HAPPY COUPLE, WHY MALFOY?"

"Don't you see Weasley?" he replied easily in his deep sultry tones, "I figured, the reason you hadn't given in to me just yet was because you were with _him_, and as you just pointed out, you were _perfectly happy_ not, so ecstatic you have carpet burn up your back from when he took you sneakily in the common room after lights out, not even so much as kissing in public Weasley, what is that supposed to say? 'We are romantic in private' or 'I am a big fat prude'?"

"YOU DO KNOW HOW TO WOO YOUR LADIES SCORPIUS MALFOY!" I screeched throwing the now empty bag at him, it of course fell short causing his grin to widen,

"I don't see why you are so adamant to ignore my advances Weasley, I can assure you, I will be the _best _fuck you will have in your life, pass it by and you may never get another chance,"

I was close to hysteria, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I REFUSE TO SLEEP WITH YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN MALFOY?" The tears were now free flowing down my cheeks at a rapid speed, "YOU JUST TOLD MY BOYFRIEND OF NEARLY FOUR MONTHS THAT I CHEATED ON HIM! WHAT SORT OF SANE PERSON WOULD CAUSE THAT MUCH PURPOSEFUL MISERY ON SOMEONE THEY PERSISTENLY INSIST THEY WANT TO SLEEP WITH? RIDDLE ME THAT YOU ABSOLUTE ARSEWIPE."

"Well it appears you didn't know it was me you are talking to, I'm just going to start again. Hi," he said, smiling and holding out his right hand, "My name is Scorpius Malfoy, I use blackmail to sleep with girls and I thrive off ill gotten gains, in this scenario; you. I bet which girls I can and cannot get with my mates and so far my good lady, you have cost me twelve galleons, a packet of cigarettes and my new quidditch shirt, I beg you to stop being a selfish prude and put me out of my misery almost immediately."

"Scorpius Malfoy, you are beyond a giant twat, learn some social protocol, THE WHOLE BLOODY WORLD DOESN'T WANT A PIECE OF YOU!"

"I beg to disagree." He replied calmly

* * *

><p>1st July- Sixth year<p>

"Nine weeks without me Rosie, whatever are you going to do?"

I pushed him away from me and rolled my eyes,

"I'm sure I'll manage," and then teasingly added, "There's always the Scamander's to _entertain _me I suppose,"

His eyes darkened possessively, "You wouldn't!"

Then I put on my high pitch girly voice, and twirled a strand of my hair around my middle finger, "_Hi Mr Malfoy, I'm the new girl who moved in across the road from your manor, I work in the cafe just down the road most days and at night," _I moved closer to Scorpius, stroking his arm seductively, "_I pole dance in the strippers club about ten miles from here, want to come round to my house for a night you'll never forget?"_

He didn't reply, his face deadpanned, his eyes dark and full of want.

I waved my hand in front of his face, "Scorpius?" I said in my sing song voice, "Fuck you're imagining me pole dancing aren't you?"

He simply nodded.

* * *

><p>1st February- Sixth Year<p>

He moved his head closer to mine, I didn't want to be rude but I wasn't in the mood for a make out session with Adam, I just wanted to study and I don't see why all he ever wants to do is snog in some secluded corner. Hello? They are called NEWTS and I want some.

Just as his lips were about to touch down on mine I twisted my neck, baring all access from my mouth, he planted his soft lips on my cheek chastely before pulling back looking somewhat annoyed,

"Rosieee," he whined, which may I point out is really not becoming to a 17 year old wanting to persuade his girlfriend of almost four months to kiss him,

I looked down to my book on my knee, determined to at least finish the page then maybe turn in for an early night, anything to get away from him.

So I'll be the first to admit having a relationship at the present moment in time with somebody who was slowly driving me more and more insane by the second was possibly not for me, he was so persistent all the bloody time, it was worse than having ten Malfoy's betting on when I was going to 'put out' as he so politely calls it.

* * *

><p>4th June- Sixth Year<p>

"ROSE!" he called and again when he thought I hadn't heard him, I had, I think everyone in bloody Scotland had but he wasn't about to stop, he quickly caught up to me, pulling me into a private alcove, out of the public eye, for this I was grateful.

Standing before me was a broken man, he had dirt smudged on the collar of his once pristine white shirt, his hair was dishevelled and he had bags under his eyes, once emotionless, now they were full of hope, despair and were they tears? I couldn't believe I'd made Scorpius Malfoy cry.

"Please," he begged, the tone of urgency oozing out of his mouth like warm blood from a fresh wound, "Please Rose, tell me it isn't true, tell me you didn't sleep with him."

He was referring to my long since ex boyfriend Adam, after we broke up, even though it was on rough terms, overtime we had re-built the foundations that was our original friendship, the other week we had been working together in the library and just for old time's sake we kissed, it felt wrong, we both agreed straight after that it was stupid and we faired far better as friends, well obviously someone had seen us and had spread a vicious rumour, all details untrue and it had gotten back to Scorpius. Now things had changed a lot since Adam and I had broken up, even though I hated him for the act I didn't mind the consequences of Malfoy's actions back in February, and so I, over many months I had learnt to tolerate, maybe even care a little for the blonde haired mystic that was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

I wasn't too sure of our relationship, I would one day be sure we were just going to remain friends and the next he would try something, every time I would knock him back of course but it put ideas in my head, not all unwelcome.

Of course I hadn't slept with Adam.

"I-"

"_Yesterday I jerked off over this hot blonde, Ravenclaw, year above, she was touching herself and moaning my name as we lay in a sweaty heap in my bed."_

"_Weasley crumbled yet?"_

"_Not yet, but hell am I close to cracking her,"_

These memories of things I'd overheard, snippets of him and his hoard of nutcases' conversations, things not meant for ladies ears. The amount of times he hurt me, blew me off to brag to his friends about how his threesome went and discuss who had fingered the most girls, that time when he called me fat, every time he made me cry myself to sleep and I figured this crumbling man in front of me was as close as I'd ever be able to get from punching the stuck up sour bastard square in the face.

"Yeah I slept with him. Why Malfoy? I didn't think you cared." I asked, in exactly the same way he asked me last October.

Things had changed in the last few months; I wasn't such a _big fat prude_, I thought, keeping my flirtatious face in check I walked away, my pride being the only thing standing between me and tears.

* * *

><p>12th February- Sixth year<p>

My first day free of Adam's maniacal reign over my hormone levels and my time, despite the disgusted and hurt filled glances he threw at me at various points throughout today I must remember to one day thank Malfoy, maybe when he isn't in danger of his ego bursting I'll tell him. Then I burst out laughing at my own joke, looks like it'll have to remain my little secret then.

* * *

><p>4th September-Seventh year<p>

"Rose,"

"Scorpius," I grinned only was caught off guard at his serious expression, "What's wrong?" I squeaked, unable to keep the worry out of my voice,

He said nothing, only stroked a stray strand of my bright red hair out of my face, then with his thumb he traced the outline of my jaw line,

"You are so beautiful Rose,"

Where his thumb once was, tingles now lay; it felt like my skin was on fire, a fire that could only be caused by the devils touch.

"Thank you," I replied softly although the moment did not require it, but last February I had promised it of myself, now seemed like a good a time as any, Scorpius Malfoy truly was a remarkable man.

* * *

><p>7th August- Summer of Sixth year<p>

"If I told you something, would you promise not to freak out?"

I could feel my heart start to racing, I could sense something but I didn't know what it was, my stomach flipped at I stared into his beautiful silvery grey eyes, they danced with mine, neither one of us blinking,

"Depends what it is you are going to tell me,"

"You need to promise me first,"

Unsure if whether to trust him I sighed hesitantly knowing there was a very high possibility I could regret this, "I promise,"

As soon as the words left my mouth he smiled at me ever so slightly and said, "I love you Rose Weasley."

* * *

><p>6th June- Sixth year<p>

"What the fuck is wrong with you Scorp? You have been acting like a total nut job ever since you heard about Weasley and Sanders; grow a pair mate, seriously!"

I didn't see Scorpius' reaction but I heard it, the soft crack produced after an object, presumably his fist, hit his friend's nose with great force.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?"

"Merlin Scorp calm down, she's just like any other whore,"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ROSE A WHORE!" he sobbed

I crept closer to the door to look at the scene, one boy covered in blood, smirking over and the boy behind Scorpius who had probably being attempting, unsuccessfully, to restrain him. They grinned to each other, one shoving Scorpius as he walked past him on the way to the door,

"Yeah, I agree," he said purposefully loudly so Scorpius could hear, "what a fucking pussy,"

They both chuckled darkly again before turning round to face Scorpius, "What happened to you mate? You are different than before, I mean Eric here is even beating you on the girls' rota this week and all you can do is sit in the common room and pine about losing a bet, losing a Weasley. Just don't come crawling back to us saying we didn't warn you."

They left.

Scorpius punched the wall till his knuckles began to bleed, then he sat down and let out a few choice cuss words along with a very manly sob.

"What's wrong with me? I fucking grew up that's what."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So I liked writing this did you like reading it? Yes? No? Tell me why? Do you want more? If so what scenes do you want? If you want more I'll write more but if not then it is staying as it is, I have sufficiently confused myself enough.<strong>

**I'll leave this story as complete but leave a review saying what other parts you want me to do (if any) and subscribe to the story and I'll update as soon as possible. I am not a mind reader; if you do not tell me then I will not know.**

**Thanks for reading; I love each and every one of you.**


End file.
